Phone Calls
by The Star Thief
Summary: While she was away Emma recieved some interesting phone calls from her friends back home.
1. The Water Tentacle and the New Girl

_Buzz Buzz_

The distinct sound of a phone vibrating against the table was louder than if it were to actually ring.

"Are you okay?" Cleo frantically asked before Emma even had a chance to say hello.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Emma questioned. "What's going on?"

"You know last night was full moon." Rikki was also on the line; since it was only Cleo's name, Emma must be on speaker. "Did anything odd happen? Not moon fever odd, but like water acting weird odd."

Emma took a minutes to process the later part of Rikki's statement. _What on Earth?_ "No. Why? What happened?"

"There was this giant water tentacle that tried to attack us." Cleo answered. _Water tentacle?_ It sounded utterly ridiculous. Emma would have laughed if this wasn't being told to her by a her mermaid best friends.

Emma glanced outside the hotel window. Looking at the rain hitting the walkway outside. It started raining a few hours after they made it too the hotel. The rain fall steadily, but there was nothing unusual about the water. "Okay, I haven't see anything." She was in Japan at the moment; the moon pool was very far away. "I must be too far away from Mako."

"Okay." Cleo responded. There was a pause that the other end of the line. She could hear whispering on the other end of the line. There was a third voice she didn't recognize. "On other thing. When you go to Ireland be careful.

"You guys sound like you're the ones that need to be careful."

"There's a sea cave off the coast." Emma didn't recognize the voice. "with a pool." _Another moon pool?_ _Who is this girl?_

"That was Bella." Cleo spoke this time.

"Hi." It was Bella.

"She's mermaid too." Rikki added.

"Hi." Emma said.

There conversation lasted a little longer. Mainly with Emma directing questions at Bella about the Ireland moon pool or about the water tentacle. They exchanged some theories, but the four of them came up with one thing; they don't know anything anymore.

Rikki and Cleo made her promise that she wouldn't go to the Ireland moon pool if she was there during a full moon. Emma told them she wouldn't and made them promise not to do anything stupid or impulsive.

"When have you ever know us to do something like that." Rikki joked. The trio laughed and shared some stories with Bella.

"Well, there was on time something good came out of it." Emma recalled fondly.

"Which time was that?" Rikki questioned.

"The time you stole Zane's Zodiac and got a stranded on Mako Island." Cleo had the same train of thought.

Their conversation continued for a few more minutes before they had to leave.

* * *

Emma was lying in bed, listening to the sound of the rain. It hasn't stopped yet. She finished talking with the girls and her mind began to wander. She was missing so much this year. Her hand instinctively reached for her locket, but found there was nothing their. That's right. I gave it to Cleo. Emma vaguely regretted the decision to leave it back home. But she didn't want to risk losing it.

Her parents would be back anytime now. Emma said she was too jet lagged to join them.

Hearing the continuous rain fall, she began to regret come even more. She didn't really have much of a chose though. It would have been too difficult to come up with a plausible reason for not wanting to go without alarming her parent.

She tried the argument that it was her last year of high school, but her parents argued that she could be spending abroad. How many chances do you get to tour the world her mum had told her. So she had no choice but to smile and fake excitement as she packed her bags and watched her parents go through the process of enrolling her in the online school.

So now she was stuck keeping her secret alone. All she could think about were rainy days and what she would do if a down pour like this one were to happen again only where she was outside. She wished she way back home with the Cleo and Rikki, even Bella seemed like a nice girl.

It sounded like they would have a lot on their hand this year. Emma was doubtful that they would keep in touch, as promised. Thunder boomed outside, lightening light up the dark room. _This was going to be a long year._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R &R?  
**_ _ **so it really bothers me about the reason they gave for Emma's absences because it screams bad idea, it also bothers me how Emma is only mentioned briefly in episode 1.  
**_ _ **So this is my take on how to remedy both of those things. Phone call to keep updated and then some of Emma's thoughts.  
**_ _ **Also what are you thoughts on me doing a one-shot series thing, I will take requests**_


	2. Confessions and Missed Calls

Confessions and Missed Calls

By the time Emma arrived back to the hotel room; it was midnight, her little brother trailing silently behind her.

"You have to promise me, you won't tell mum or dad." She turned to look at him.

He was silent for a few moments. "You lied to me." He didn't accuse her this time; Elliot merely stated a fact. "And now you want me to lie to mum and dad." he scoffed. "Goodnight Emma." He went into his room. _Not what I should have said..._

She knew better than to go after him and force him to answer. She saw his face, he felt hurt and betrayed. She felt guilty. The thing about this secret is that when you have people that understand, it makes it easier. To keep this alone, it turns something magical into a burden.

Emma collapsed on the bed. She had a chance to tell him a few years ago. Back when Kim found Cleo's diary, but the whole mermaid thing was still so knew to the trio that they barely knew how to handle it themselves, let alone image other people's reactions. Telling anyone that she was a mermaid would cause them to look at her like she was mad, actually showing them could make her the next scientific break through. Dr. Denman made that clear. So they kept their secret.

Elliot's word cut through her like a knife. _You didn't trust me. Us, your family?_ He could barely look at her.

Now there was nothing she could do. Anything she would say to him now would fall on deaf ears. She would just have to wait until morning to see if he told their parents.

Attempting to take her mind off of the pressing matter, she went on her phone. After all she promised to send Bella the pictures of the moon pool.

There was still sand on the screen; when Elliot startled her, she dropped her phone.

The screen flashed with missed calls and texts from Cleo, Bella, and Rikki. The light from the full moon shined through the window, Bella must have told them about the phone call; Emma called Bella earlier in the day asking for directions to the moon pool. She knew Cleo and Rikki would object because of the full moon, but curiosity got the better of her.

The phone screen light up with an incoming call.

"Emma," It was Cleo once again.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid." It was Rikki's voice. "And I can't believe you actually gave her directions." Emma assumed Bella was also in the room. There was a quiet apology.

"I would have gone there anyway." Emma did not want Rikki getting angry at Bella; after all she called Bella. "I would have found my way there anyway."

"Wait what do you mean?" It was Bella who asked.

Emma told them about what she saw. What caught her eye wasn't larger than a garden snake. Curled up it looked like a puddle of water, but it moved. She had the overwhelming desire to follow it. "Once I got to the cave it vanished."

"But it didn't attack you?" Cleo was puzzled.

"Did you see anything?" Rikki asked.

"Not necessarily attacked..." Emma though about how the walls of the cave, look similar to the walls of the moon pool; it was the same rock. When the water started to bubble, the appeared water snake wrapped around her legs, pushing her in. "It pushed me into the water, though. Nothing else." She remembered something odd though. "Bella did the walls of the cave always glow?"

There was a pause. "No."

"So what does that mean?" Emma wondered if there would be any strange effects from her the moon pool. That's the last thing I need.

Once more, they ended up discussing theories, which again can to nothing. Emma promised to call if something change with her powers or if she saw any more water snakes. Bella had to left to go to do sound check.

"Okay, what wrong?" Rikki and Cleo asked simultaneously.

Of course, they would be able to pick up when something was wrong. "I wasn't the only one who saw the water snake. Elliot watched me follow it."

"He saw you." Rikki put two and two together.

"Oh Em," Cleo knew how close her family was and how Elliot would be hurt.

"He won't tell anyone right?" Rikki asked.

"I don't know; he's barely spoken to me."

"I'm sure he'll come around," Cleo tried to be optimistic. "He just needs time."

"I hope so." Emma was really starting to hate this trip and they were only a few weeks into it.

Both Rikki and Cleo concluded that in Emma situation, it might be best to tell her younger sibling everything. "It'll help to have some one watch out for you." was Cleo's statement.

Elliot knocked on her door early that morning. Emma was nervous.

"We were taught to solve conflict with communication. So tell me everything, no lies."

So, she told him everything: The first night at Mako, the close run with Dr. Denman, the full moons power, their powers over water, everything.

Elliot's face gave nothing away. Finally he spoke. "I'll help you."

A weight was lifted off of Emma's shoulders. "After you told me," he continued. "I can see why, you'd want to keep it a secret. Besides Mum and Dad would probably pass in disbelief. I'm doing them a favor." He chuckled.

Emma smiled. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So thing quick before I go to camp. Hope you enjoyed!**_  
 _ **so Fictionlover94 and I appeared on be on a similar train of thought, but idk if I'll have Emma whole family in on the secret. Also thanks for the video meeting suggestion, I'll definitely try to incorporate that!  
Also I have an idea for about two/three more of these maybe. Can you think of anything significant? (like even wise. I'm a little fuzzy on season 3. kind want add one involving Sophie... suggestions?)  
**_ _ **R &R?**_


End file.
